zombiepediafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
George A. Romeros Living Dead-filmer
Denna artikel är bara påbörjad och kommer att utökas. thumb|Trilogy of the Dead, de tre första filmerna i [[George A. Romeros|George A. Romero serie zombie-filmer.]]George A. Romeros Living Dead-filmer som hittills (2011) är sex till antalet och inleddes 1968 med Night of the Living Dead har med åren uppnått kultstatus bland anhängare till genren. Framför allt de tre första filmerna har influerat och inspirerat ett flertal regissörer och manusförfattare under åren. Som exempel kan nämnas en replik ur Night of the Living Dead ("They're coming to get you Barbra.") som har återanvänts i olika varianter i många olika filmer, t.ex i den svensk-producerade Evil Ed. =Filmerna= Night of the Living Dead (1968) thumb|Night of the Living Dead :Huvudartikel: Night of the Living Dead Första filmen i vad som kommit att bli en serie om hittills sex filmer kom 1968 och var en lågbudgetfilm inspelad i och omkring Evans City, Pennsylvania, U.S.A., ungefär 5 mil norr om Pittsburgh. Filmen finns utgiven i ett flertal versioner i varierande kvalitet eftersom copyright-informationen inte kom med i eftertexten och de dåvarande amerikanska copyright-lagarna gjorde att filmen därmed hamnade i Public Domain. Handlingen i sammandrag Filmen inleds med att ett syskonpar, Barbra (Judith O'Dea) och Johnny (Russell Streiner), åker till en kyrkogård för att besöka sin fars grav. Där attackeras de av en mystisk man (Bill Hinzman). Johnny försöker skydda Barbra men dör själv när mannen knuffar honom med huvudet före mot en gravsten. Barbra flyr till ett närliggande öde hus där hon snart får sällskap av flera som söker skydd från de levande döda som omringar huset. Nyinspelningar :Night of the Living Dead (1990), regisserad av Tom Savini :Night of the Living Dead 3-D (2006), regisserad av Jeff Broadstreet :Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D, en animerad film regisserad av Zebediah De Soto. Ej släppt ännu (maj 2012). Dawn of the Dead (1978) thumb|Dawn of the Dead (1978) :Huvudartikel: Dawn of the Dead Den första uppföljaren till Night of the Living Dead kom tio år efter sin föregångare, 1978, men dess historia börjar redan 1974 då Romero bjöds in av en vän, Mark Mason, att besöka ett köpcenter som Mason var föreståndare för. Romero fick se olika utrymmen i köpcentrat som besökare vanligtvis inte får se och Mason ska skämtsamt ha sagt att utifall en katastrof inträffade så skulle det gå att överleva länge i köpcentrat. Med detta som inspiration började Romero att skriva manus till Dawn of the Dead. Handlingen i sammandrag Dawn of the Dead utspelar sig en tid efter Night of the Living Dead och epidemin av levande döda har nu spridit sig ytterligare. Stephen (David Emge) arbetar på en tv-station men flyr därifrån i tv-bolagets helikopter tillsammans med sin flickvän Francine (Gaylen Ross) och två medlemmar ur en insatsstyrka i ett försök att undkomma epidemin. Så småningom kommer de fram till ett köpcenter där de stannar och gör sig hemmastadda där. De rensar köpcentret från levande döda och barrikaderar fönster och dörrar för att skydda sig. Under utrensingen blir en av insatssoldaterna, Roger (Scott Reiniger), biten av en zombie och därmed smittad av epidemin. Efter att ha levt som kungligheter av allt som köpcentrat kunnat erbjuda dem så inser de att det de först trodde var paradiset inte är något annat än ett fängelse i fina kläder och hotet från världen utanför gör sig oavbrutet påmint på olika vis. Olika versioner av filmen Dawn har kommit ut i ett flertal olika klippningar. Den premiärvisades på Filmfestivalen i Cannes i en 139 minuter lång version klippt av Romero. Denna version trimmades sedan ner till 126 minuter för den amerikanska biopremiären. Icke engelskspråkiga länder fick en 119 minuter lång version som klipptes av Dario Argento. Argentos version har getts ut med ett flertal olika titlar i olika länder, den mest spridda av de titlarna är Zombi. Nyinspelningar :Dawn of the Dead (2004), regisserad av [[Zack Snyder. Day of the Dead (1985) thumb|Day of the Dead (1985) :Huvudartikel: Day of the Dead Land of the Dead (2005) thumb|Land of the Dead (2005) :Huvudartikel: Land of the Dead Diary of the Dead (2008) thumb|Diary of the Dead (2008) :Huvudartikel: Diary of the Dead Survival of the Dead (2009) thumb|Survival of the Dead (2009) :Huvudartikel: Survival of the Living Dead kategori:Film kategori:Filmserie Kategori:Film USA Kategori:George A. Romero